


牧羊

by longzhen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longzhen/pseuds/longzhen





	牧羊

天色终究还是暗下去了，温吞吞的太阳一点一点的溜达下去。潘皱眉看了看这件半地下室的门，上面斑驳着剥落的油漆还是莫名其妙的颜料。他决定不在敲门，直接推门走了进去。

“是，这里是龙的画室。”  
“画在画室，照片上交，有什么其他的事找我兄弟茂行。我大概会有几天的休假。”  
龙祯在面色不善的潘凌青面前拨完了这个电话，然后关掉了手机。  
“亲爱的，我知道我做了很多错事，在我承认错误之前……我可不可以先睡一会。”

总之，潘找到了这个疑似失踪的家伙的时候，已经是周五的傍晚了。他在一堆乱七八糟的画框，颜料，酒瓶，吃光的外卖盒，还有浓重的松节油味的画室里，看到了这个精神跟发型一样乱糟糟的家伙。龙祯被吓了一大跳，不过很不合时宜的是，他的手机也同样响了起来。于是出现了以上的对话。  
靠酒精混乱情绪的龙祯看起来简直不能太糟了。他乖巧的跟着人回家吃了点东西，然后成功的睡在了浴缸里。直到潘开始担心是不是淹死了一条龙之后，他终于忍无可忍的打开浴室的门，把人拎了出来。不过看在他还有幸存的理智下，只是用浴巾把人擦干后丢到了床上。顿时整个屋子里都响起来呼噜声。  
直到周六的下午，龙祯才悠悠的转醒，习惯性的去摸手机查看消息。睁开眼睛才想起来事情有什么不对。  
“你在学校就是这个状态？”  
有些不合时宜的声音响起，龙祯撑起来身子，看着坐在床边椅子上正在看乐谱的恋人。  
“是不是糟糕透了。”  
自嘲的勾了勾嘴唇。  
他渐渐想起来自己都干了哪些混蛋事。  
“我知道我该打……”他有些不好意思的摸了摸鼻梁。“给你惹了很多麻烦……我有时间慢慢的坦白对吧。”  
坦白从严，抗拒更严。  
“不，是给你自己惹了很多麻烦。”潘放下了手中的乐谱。看这些玩意只是为了控制自己不会气血上涌失手打死这个无法无天的家伙。“我现在还有点耐心……”  
“那么我先道歉。”

“跪。”  
这屋里足够温暖，哪怕这个家伙寸缕不挂，也不会冻到什么。他看着龙祯掀开被子，慢悠悠的跪在他的身前。  
并没有什么心情欣赏所谓的美色，潘有些担心宿醉令龙祯失去平衡的判断力，下意识的他伸手扶住了他的肩膀。  
这个家伙在上完潘的课之后，给人声称因为课程安排紧密，暂时住一段时间的寝室。然而就在这几天内，他在专业课上迟到早退甚至直接消失，卡这最后的时间点完成了最后的材料上交。还成功的推掉了一个比赛。但是并没有谁找到他的踪迹，直到林茂行透露出来，他在这个废弃的画室。  
“你跟我说，那些报告你很早就准备好了。”  
“……我……”  
“大部分时间，我顶替了一个家伙画了张画……但是名字我并不想说。”  
龙祯迟疑了一会，还是用着不紧不慢的语气回答。  
“嗯，我很有耐心，可以跟你慢慢耗着，甚至不介意用些手段逼问出来。”  
潘的语气冷淡，以至于跪在地上的人打了个冷战。  
“你对你得身体，非常不在意啊。”  
这是潘对此事最后的总结。  
虽然不太了解现代抽象艺术创作的情况，但是他看到画室乱糟糟的情况大概明白了什么。他第一次看到龙祯用如此混乱的精神状态创作，带着血丝的眼睛仿佛是要撕碎画面的野兽。酗酒创作是什么流行么？他甚至不知道是不是该庆幸没有在画室发现香烟的痕迹，如果他真的吸食大麻……他大概会毫不犹豫的把这个小崽子用强制的手段锁在这儿，直到他恢复正常为止。  
这些就足够令他挨一顿下不了床的鞭子……但不仅仅只有这些……  
真的是……管教无方啊。

“既然选择跪在这儿认错，那就趴好。”潘抽出来腰间的皮带，重重的一记抽在被子上，发出彭一声的巨响，吓得人差点跳起来。  
什么都没穿……倒是挺方便挨揍的……龙祯有些自嘲的想想，晃晃悠悠的站起来趴在床边，手里勾着了枕头抱住。  
并没有什么规定的数目，也没打算让人报数。紧接着就听见皮带划破空中的风声，重重的抽在人得臀面上。出乎意料的是，龙祯只是身体剧烈的抖动了一下，并没有发出别的声音。  
皮带接二连三的落下，哪怕打的人身体起起落落，臀肉会在下一鞭还没落下的时候开始出现无意识的紧绷与抽搐。龙祯依旧没有发出声音，只有一些剧烈的喘息声。  
潘注意到了爱人的不对劲。下一鞭就迟疑了许多。  
“你是在委屈么？”  
“不……不委屈……我只是以为，惹了这么多事，不乖一点，你会丢掉我……”  
这句话听起来莫名的窝火。  
潘随手将皮带重重的抽在人的脊背上，从肩头一直扫落到腰部。这一下下手不轻，眼看着皮带抽落的伤痕在人后背的皮肤上，由粉变紫，渗出红斑来。以至于痛的人蜷缩起来身子，险些从床边翻滚下去。忍不住的痛呼从人嘴里吐露，带着几分哀切。  
潘的语调冷冽，把手掌爱侣的头上。  
“你就是，这么想我的吗？”  
他抓起人的头发，强迫人直视自己的眼睛。  
“不……我知道你不会……但是我会害怕，这是我的错……”  
“听着，我做你的伴侣一天，就会好好的管你一天。我会打你打的狠很重，你要是受不住，随时都可以走。但你离开之后，我会叫人封闭宅院，宁可空窗期十年，都不会再要你，想清楚你挨不挨得起。”  
潘抓着人头发的手微微颤抖。然后他松开手，任由龙祯栽倒在床上。听见他开始小声的哭。  
“惩罚没有结束。”  
皮带起起落落，起先龙祯只是无助的发出哀哀的哭叫声。直到疼痛超过了他忍耐的极限，下意识的挣扎逃脱出皮带挥舞的范围。潘也只是停下手，等待他自己安静下来。  
无助的疼痛铺天盖地的抽落在身上，如果不是有人按着，龙祯怕是早就满床打滚了。他忍不住用左手挡在身后。  
“别挡。”  
潘皱了皱眉，一向乖顺的龙祯仿佛没有听到这句话的样子，并没有收回手。  
潘无奈的摇摇头，狠下心重重的一记抽在人手心。  
“收回去。”  
“唔啊啊啊！”  
毫不留情的疼痛引发人一声惨呼。跟身后的火热的刺痛相比，龙祯觉得自己的左手臂都在发颤，一瞬间血液聚集在那一道肿痕中，其他的地方陷入冰窟。仿佛针扎的刺痛令他不得不垂落手臂，一时间半个身子酸麻一点力气都用不上。  
“别逼我绑你。”  
潘叹了口气，扬手又是一记，抽在人肿胀不堪的臀面上……

“疼……疼……别……别打我了……”  
终于，精神跟肉体一样承受不住的龙祯，没头没尾的开始说些求饶的话。  
“你就没有想过，牵扯学术造假，被查出来以后你会被怎样？”  
潘停下来手，冷不丁的冒出来这一句。  
“取消学籍，遣送回国，我……你认为我怎么办？你考虑过我没有？”  
龙祯仿佛被吓懵在原地，紧接着呜咽的声音越来越大，以至于嚎啕出声。  
看着自己的爱人无助的在他面前大哭，潘只是坐在他身边，轻轻的抚摸人的脊背。  
“你要知道，你是我的。我不允许你用什么理由轻易的离开我。”  
“以后……不要这么做了。”

潘还是心疼了，他丢掉手上的皮带，去取来了一些伤药。龙祯臀上皮带抽落的僵痕慢慢的变硬变紫，交叠处被抽落油皮的地方被轻轻的涂抹上酒精。疼痛的刺激令他流泪不止，也只是呼痛，没有躲闪。  
“我知道你还在乎我……就好了。”  
这是龙祯陷入昏睡前的最后一句话。  
看着宛若受伤的小兽在自己身边昏睡的恋人，潘的心绪颇有些复杂。他的确付出了足够的代价与近乎严苛的惩罚去体会做错事的后果。哪怕此刻面前的人没有索取，他还是决定在他面颊上亲了一下，就像龙每晚都对他这么做的一样。  
两个相互依偎着取暖的家伙，总会有一个成为另一个的火焰。


End file.
